Había una vez
by Ninkie Potter
Summary: Había una vez una hermosa princesa dueña de su propio reino llamada Luna. Ella creía en lo imposible y en el poder del amor; y mientras éste llegaba, seguiría siendo la niña encantada... y la obsesión de Blaise Zabini. Cap perdido de La Dama del Invierno.


**Había una vez…**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Fantástica J.K Rowling.**

**..**

**Advertencia: La siguiente entrega contiene escenas que pueden herir susceptibilidades. **

**Nota: es One-Shot es el capítulo perdido de La Dama del Invierno.**

**..**

* * *

**..**

Había una vez una hermosa princesa dueña de su propio reino llamada Luna.

A Luna le encantaba correr libre por los anchos terrenos que rodeaban su castillo. Repletos de verdes campos y flores silvestres, perfumaban sus cabellos largos y dorados mientras que los candidos rayos del sol iluminaban sus intensos y bellos ojos azules.

Era hermosa. La niña más hermosa que en muchos años su tierra había visto nacer.

Inocente y soñadora.

Calida y pura.

Creía en criaturas maravillosas que ella sabía que existían a pesar de que la lógica del mundo en que vivía le dijera que no. Pero Luna sabía que se equivocaban, que la lógica no podía tener cabida en un lugar tan lleno de magia como el suyo, que los ojos de los demás estaban cegados por prejuicios y, que si se atrevían a ver, a ver no solo a mirar, podrían ser ellos también testigos de algo increíble.

Por que sobre todas las cosas Luna creía en la posibilidad de lo imposible.

Así como también creía ciegamente en el amor.

Y ella estaba enamorada.

En un par de hermosos ojos verdes había encontrado el amor. A su caballero de brillante armadura que vendría a ella no para rescatarla, porque Luna no necesitaba ser rescatada, sino buscando refugio, buscando amor. Con cada batalla ganada o perdida, con día transcurrido, Luna dejaría que él se acomodara entre sus brazos encontrando la paz. Ella sanaría con amor el dolor y se convertiría en su todo incondicional por siempre y para siempre.

Pero esto era algo que él no sabía. Por el momento, solo por el momento, él lo ignoraba. Pero Harry se enteraría, lo haría y cuando llegara ese momento ella iba a estar ahí para él, esperando.

Y mientras este momento llegaba Luna seguiría siendo la princesa soñadora. La niña del eterno cuento…

Y el objeto de obsesión de Blaise Zabini.

..

No la merecían, ninguno de aquellos impuros de mierda la merecían. Ella era demasiando para ellos, era demasiando para todos, pero no para él. Para él era perfecta.

Lo consumía vivo, lo asfixiaba. Su aroma, su presencia eran intoxicantes. Su endemoniada sonrisa de ángel lo estaba haciendo enloquecer.

Era demasiado hermosa, demasiado pura, demasiado blanca y él quería todo lo que ella era para sí.

La miraba sonreírle al idiota de Potter, como lo odiaba. Odiaba a Potter porque ella le sonreía, odiaba los Weasley por creerse merecedores de su presencia. Le repugnaba Granger, era casi vomitivo ver como la asquerosa sangre sucia se atrevía tocarla, a posar su mano sobre el delicado hombro de Luna.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba…

Como la serpiente que era se arrastraba tras de ella en silencio, la miraba desde las sombras robándole la sonrisa, viviendo como si fuera suyo cada momento, cada gesto, cada palabra que ella pronunciaba. Dedicaba sus horas a espiarla, a beber su espíritu.

Además de todo, era excitante, toda ella le calentaba. Hacía que el deseo de poseerla creciera indomable, nublándole el poco raciocinio que le quedaba. Que su miembro creciera dentro de sus pantalones y que hinchado reclamara por atención.

Hoy era uno de esos momentos.

Escondido entre las sombras del bosque miraba con lujuria, con el mas puro deseo a la rubia frente a el. No había ternura en sus ojos, no había cariño.

Había vileza, había degenere, lasciva. Eran los ojos de un obsesivo. De una maniaco que reclamaba calmar sus instintos, de una bestia dispuesta a acabar con su presa.

..

Eran cinco Thestrals, dos cachorros y tres adultos los que estaban a su alrededor comiendo la carne que ella había ido a ofrecerles. Hacía ya casi un año que llevaba realizando esa tarea y nunca se cansaba de ello. Cada dos veces por semana en la tarde iba a aquel lugar a llevarles comida y cada vez que lo hacía los incomprendidos animales acudían a ella.

No podía evitar recordar aquella vez en que Harry la encontró en ese mismo claro, haciendo lo mismo que hacía ahora. Talvez desde ese momento ya había comenzado a quererlo, o quizá fue un poco antes, cuando lo conoció en el tren o cuando horas después le dijo que no estaba loco, que ella al igual que él miraba a las aladas criaturas encargadas de llevar los carruajes. Talvez, y solo talvez empezó a quererlo en uno de esos momentos, o solo fue queriéndolo mas en cada uno de ellos, lo único cierto es que había acabado amándolo y terminó por descubrirlo hasta el final de ese mismo curso, cuando el ultimo día Harry se ofreció a ayudarle a buscar sus objetos perdidos. Ese día él la había mirado diferente, en sus ojos se vio a si misma como Luna Lovegood no como Lunática, se reconoció como chica, no como la rara.

Era inevitable no reír al recordar, al recordarlo. El corazón le palpitaba mas a prisa y la cabeza le comenzaba a dar vueltas, su estomago se encogía de la emoción y su pecho gritaba en una muda exclamación de felicidad. Podía salir corriendo y gritarle a todos su amor por Harry Potter, pero sabía que aún no era el momento indicado, no aún, pero pronto. Tan ensimismada se encontraba en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que ni siquiera notó como uno de los cachorros de Thestral se acercaba hasta ella, reparó en él cuando sintió su fría respiración alborotándole los cabellos.

—Hola—, dijo al tiempo que elevaba un brazo para comenzar a acariciarle el lomo.

..

Esta acción fue suficiente. Tan excitante e inocente que logró que la temperatura corporal de Blaise Zabini aumentara al ver coma la holgada blusa que la chica vestía se pegaba a su cuerpo revelando la forma de sus curvas. La reparación se aceleraba y el calor entre sus piernas se hacía insoportable.

..

—¿Quieres mas carne?—, le preguntó. El Thestral solo movió su enorme cabeza de un lado al otro. Luna tomando esto como un si, llevó su mano hasta la bolsa que cargaba y sacó un trozo de carne cruda que rápidamente fue atrapado en el aire por el ansioso animal. La chica al ver divertida como cachorro devoraba la comida, no pudo evitar soltar un ligera carcajada y rascarse al mismo tiempo el puente de la nariz en un gesto muy suyo.

..

Entonces llegó el punto máximo para Zabini. Ya no podía aguantar ni un momento más, ya no lo soportaba; permitiendo que sus manos se dirigieran hacia la zona sur del cuerpo, liberó su miembro hinchado dejando expuesta la erección caliente y palpitante. Inició tocándose muy lentamente utilizando solo las yemas de los dedos, sintiendo el placer aumentar conforme miraba a la rubia frente a él. Al poco tiempo una caricia superficial no fue suficiente, así que rodeando el pene con su mano inició un intenso movimiento de arriba- abajo. Continuó masturbándose cada vez más intensamente, mientras mordía su lengua intentando que los gemidos de placer no escaparan de su boca y revelaran su presencia.

Una y otra vez recorría con sus dedos la larga erección, más rápido cada vez, más intensamente a cada momento y sin despegar ni un solo momento la mirada de Luna llegó al orgasmo derramando su semen entre los dedos y salpicando con el blanquecino fluido el tronco frente a el.

Se quedó ahí, con el cuerpo apoyado contra el árbol y la respiración acelerada normalizándose poco a poco. El ahora flácido miembro aún lo mantenía fuera de sus pantalones dejando que el fresco del lugar le bajara la temperatura. Quería quedarse en aquel lugar mirándola obsesivamente hasta que ella se fuera y ya no pudiera hacerlo, pero al poco rato decidió que lo mejor era irse antes del lugar, ella lo estaba provocando, estaba haciendo que su sexo volvería a despertar deseando mas y sabía que si eso pasaba, que si se quedaba permitiendo que el deseo lo invadiera de nuevo, ya no se conformaría con auto complacerse, que no podría contenerse y la tomaría en aquel mismo lugar y sabía que aún no era el momento indicado.

No, no sería esta noche.

..

* * *

..

Recostado en la oscuridad de su cuarto descansaba el cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama, las sabanas revueltas y las cortinas echadas. El cuerpo de una mujer sin nombre reposaba a su lado. Ella fue la afortunada esta noche, con ella calmó su deseo. Y con ella lo seguirá haciendo, porque aún no había terminado.

Rápidamente le abrió las piernas y sin importarle en lo más mínimo que ella todavía durmiera, la penetró con fuerza. El chica despertó bruscamente al sentir la hombría de Blaise clavándose en su sexo, quiso protestar pero el sentirlo hundirse cada vez mas profundo en su cuerpo provocaba que las palabras quedaran atascadas en su garganta y solo resultaran entrecortados jadeos.

Blaise estaba descontrolado, aceleraba el movimiento de sus caderas cada vez más, se enterraba en la blanda carne de la chica una y otra vez. La sentía retorcerse bajo él, moverse y levantar las caderas en busca de más contacto.

Al poco rato notó como la chica lo rodeaba por la cintura y lo acercaba más a ella haciendo presión con los talones contra las nalgas del chico. Había mantenido los ojos cerrados hasta ese entonces imaginando que la que estaba jadeando de placer era Luna, pero ésta acción lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Rápidamente abríos ojos, esa no era Luna, no eran sus cabellos rubios, no era su cuerpo blanco y puro ni sus ojos azules, era otra.

Era una puta. Una ramera.

Luna jamás se comportaría de aquella manera, ella jamás se entregaría a él como lo hacía la chica junto a él, entonces el coraje lo llenó. Lo sabia ella nunca lo haría.

Apoyándose solo con un brazo, llevó el otro hacia el muslo de chica y tomándola bruscamente la obligó a desenredarse de su cadera. Ella se quejó de dolor pero Blaise no se detuvo, saliendo por unos momento de la chica se hincó sobre la cama y tomándola por los tobillos le abrió las piernas jalándola hacia el y acercando el mojado sexo de la chica al suyo. Entonces volvió a penetrarla de un solo golpe arrancándole un gemido de dolor a la morena. Aún hincado como estaba y sosteniendo las piernas de la chica en alto, la embestía cada vez con mas intensidad mientras miraba complacido la cara de dolor y escuchaba extasiado los gritos que ella emitía.

Enardecido. Escucharla gritar no hacia más que enardecerlo. Querer más.

Entonces la penetraba más y más y más rápido, más fuerte, mas profundo. Un grito especialmente intenso de la chica llamó su atención

—Basta por favor…me lastimas... ¡Basta!

Pero el no se detuvo. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia la unión de su sexo con el de ella pudo notar complacido como la sangre emanaba de la tierna carne de la chica. El rojo líquido mojaba las sabanas, le manchaba la piel. Entonces, solo entonces pudo llegar completamente al clímax, y derramándose sobre la chica dejó que un gemido gutural se escapara de sus labios confundiéndose con unos de dolor.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama mientras la chica a su lado se encogía sobre si misma y se mordía la lengua intentando controlar su llanto.

—Vete—, dijo Blaise con voz ronca.

Ella obedeció, en silencio y sin dirigirle ni un solo momento la mirada al moreno frente a ella, recogió las ropas inservibles que estaban regadas por el lugar. Se colocó la tunica del colegio sobre su cuerpo desnudo y sosteniendo un bulto de ropa en la mano y la varita en otra, salió descalza de la habitación cerrando muy despacio la puerta tras de si.

Estuvo unos momentos en silencio, desnudo, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y la mirada fija en un punto oscuro de la pared.

-Es la ultima vez-fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de la cama y dirigirse al baño.

..

Si, para él sería la última vez. La última vez que calmaba sus deseos con otra que no fuera Luna Lovegood. La próxima vez sería con ella. Ella lo provocaba, ella lo calmaría.

..

Fueron días los que buscó el momento oportuno. En silencio seguía sus pasos, aprendiendo todas y cada una de sus acciones. Llegó a conocerla tan bien que fácilmente podía decir donde se encontraba a cada hora del día o que significaban cada uno de sus gestos.

Casi dos meses pasaron hasta que encontró el momento oportuno, una semana después de San Valentín. Fue casi tres semanas después de que Hermione Granger regresara al colegio. Durante su ausencia Luna había estado muy apegada a Potter y los Weasley, pero ahora que la sangre sucia había regresado la atención de éstos hacia ella había decrecido. La menor de los pelirrojos ya no caminaba junto a ella por los pasillos, ni acompañaba a Potter a la biblioteca.

Ahora lo hacía sola, justo como en estos instantes.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts son largos y oscuros con incontables lugares donde uno podía esconderse. Recovecos, aulas vacías, zonas carentes de luz que protegían la identidad de quienes no querían ser descubiertos. Donde te podrías esconder y donde nadie podría encontrarte. Y Luna estaba muy cerca de uno de estos lugares, justo donde Blaise Zabini la esperaba recargado contra una puerta.

Luna se acercaba hasta él muy lentamente, inundando el lugar con su perfume, con su aroma a cítricos. Cuando llegó hasta él le sonrío de la misma manera en que alguien saluda a otro alguien en la calle, en el autobús, en el colegio. Pero para él, para Blaise fue la clara señal, fue el detonante.

Ya Luna estaba unos pasos mas delante de él cuando Blaise la alcanzó, la tomó fuertemente con un brazo por la cintura mientras que utilizaba la mano del otro para cubrirle la boca. La arrastró hasta el aula vacía cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una vez adentro la soltó.

Luna al verse liberada del agarre de Blaise giró su cuerpo para encarar al moreno. Aún en esos momentos no había miedo en su rostro, ni rastro de temor en su trasparente mirada.

—¿Qué quieres?—, le preguntó.

Él se estremeció. Era la primera vez que ella le hablaba, la primera vez que sus palabras eran dirigidas exclusivamente a él y era inmensamente delicioso.

—No tienes ni una idea de cuanto te he esperado. De todo el tiempo que he soportado para que este momento llegara—. Dio un paso hasta ella, Luna no retrocedió. — Todo lo que te he soñado—. El desconcierto poco a podo fue haciendo mella en el cuerpo de Luna. Aquello ya no era una broma a las que estaba acostumbrada. Él no quería burlarse ni reírse de ella, su mirada se lo decía. Instintivamente dio un par de pasos atrás, pasos que Blaise acortó. — Lo que te he deseado. Toda mi vida aguardando por ti y ahora por fin tú y yo estamos juntos—. Levantó su mano en un intento por tocar la mejilla de Luna pero ella no se lo permitió al mover el rostro rápidamente hacia un lado.

—¿Qué quieres?—, volvió a preguntar modulando su voz, tratando que el miedo no se reflejara en ella.

Blaise no contestó. Sacoósu varita del bocillo interno de la tunica y sin despegar la mirada de Luna la dirigió sobre su hombro apuntándole a la puerta tras de él, luego la volvió a guardar donde mismo. El Clic que hizo el ponerse en seguro fue el ruido más espeluznante que Luna había escuchado en su vida.

—¿No te lo imaginas Luna?— Sin que ella se lo esperara acortó en un par de pasos la distancia que lo separaba de la chica y mientras que con una mano la tomaba bruscamente por le cuello y la otra se posicionaba de uno de sus pechos, la empujó hasta tenerla presa entre la pared y su cuerpo. —Por meses me has estado provocando, calentándome con tus gestos, con cada una de tus sonrisas, con tus modos. Soy un hombre ¿sabías? Tengo mis limites y toda tu has hecho que llegue al mío. Ahora te toca remediar lo que hiciste—. Soltando la nuca de la chica, la tomó por los cabellos jalándole la cabeza hacia atrás y exponiendo el blanco cuello, pasó lascivamente su legua por toda la piel al tiempo que con la otra mano estrujaba dolorosamente su pecho.

El miedo le atenazaba los sentidos y le paralizaba todo el cuerpo. La desesperación se estaban apoderando de ella, tenía el fuerte cuerpo de Blaise pegado al suyo impidiendo cualquier modo de escape. No quería llorar, no quería hacerlo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando tranquilizarse, pensar en una forma para salir de aquel lugar. Mentalmente se decía que todo iba a salir bien, que solo tenía que tranquilizarse y pensar. La cara de Harry mirándola directamente la atacó, lo miró sonriéndole al tiempo que levantaba su varita frente a la cara. La varita. Debía de usar su varita.

Besaba, mordía y lamia la calida piel bajo sus labios. Era aún más deliciosa de lo que imaginó. Sentía su cuerpo apretado contra el y lo descubría perfecto, como perfecto era su pecho bajo su palma, del tamaño indicado para él. Podía notar su miembro creciendo y palpitando dolorosamente dentro de sus pantalones y se frotaba contra ella para hacérselo saber. Pero al hacerlo le dio oportunidad a Luna de liberarse solo un poco de la presión, lo suficiente como para estirar su brazo y tomar su varita de entre sus ropas.

—_¡Expelliarmus_!—, gritó mientras mandaba a volar el cuerpo de Blaise contra la pared. Sin detenerse a comprobar si él seguía con vida o no, corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas hacia la puerta. Desesperada trató de abrirla con todos lo hechizos que se le ocurrían, pero el pesado trozo de madera maciza no cedía. Enloquecida de miedo empezó a aporrear la puerta gritando ayuda.

—¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Por favor abran la puerta! ¡Por...Aaaaaahhh!—. De repente, con una fuerza que no había sentido antes y que le provocaba un dolor intenso se vio jalada por los cabellos hacia atrás para después se arrogada contra el piso. Al caer se rompió el labio. Rápidamente elevó la mirada.

Blaise la miraba desde su altura. Un delgado hilo de sangre el corría por le rostro, comenzaba en su ceja izquierda y manchaba su mejilla hasta gotear por su mentón. Y en su rostro la rabia era eminente, hacía que sus ojos verdes se oscurecieran y que las venas de su cuello comenzaran a palpitar terriblemente.

—Tu lo quisiste así preciosa—, decía mientras caminaba hacia Luna quien se arrastraba por el suelo intentado escapara de él. —Trate de ser amable contigo, quería que tu también disfrutas pero parese que eres como todas las demás—. Hubo un punto en que la pared del lugar no permitió avanzar mas a Luna y donde Blaise se inclinó junto a ella; y tomándola por los cabellos le acercó el rostro. —Me decepcionas, no eres mas que una puta y como puta—, la soltó haciendo que su cabeza se estrellara contra el duro piso, —te voy a tratar.

..

Entonces, había una hermosa chica llamada Luna que creía ciegamente en el amor. En que éste podía lograr cualquier cosa en el mundo. Creía que la posibilidad de lo imposible era posible. Si se creía, si se quería se podrían lograr cosas Hermosas.

Ella era una princesa de cuento pero como en todo cuento, también había un villano y ese papel le venía muy bien a Blaise Zabini.

Toda esperanza se había derrumbado aquella noche, él se había encargado de hacerlo.

..

Blaise no hacía caso a ninguna de sus suplicas. Con un brutalidad propia de una bestia, le había arrancaba las ropas hasta dejarla desnuda. Ahora su cuerpo blanco y menudo temblaba incontrolable contra el frío piso de un aula abandonada mientras la aplastante humanidad de Zabini se frotaba contra ella también desnudo.

—¡Por favor detente! ¡Por favor!

Pero era inútil. Besó sin cesar cada pedazo de piel, mordió su cuerpo, sus piernas sus brazos, sus pezones hasta hacerlos sangrar.

El dolor, la angustia, el asco que sentía eran desesperantes. Su cuerpo paralizado luchaba para salir de aquello con todas sus fuerzas pero era imposible. A duras penas podía contener las arcadas que sentía al notar como las manos de Zabini la tocaban, como la acariciaban hasta el dolor. Cerraba los ojos implorando porque todo fuera un sueño, la más horrenda de las pesadillas.

—Eres preciosa, terriblemente deliciosa—, decía Blaise entre jadeos de excitación. —Y esta noche serás mía, solo mía.

—No por favor déjame ¡Harry, Harry! !Harry ayúdame! ¡Harr...!—, gritaba desesperada rogando por Harry, porque viniera y la despertara del terrible sueño. Que viniera a curar el dolor de su cuerpo, que la abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien, que con él todo estaría bien. Pero sus ruegos una vez mas fueron inútiles, silenciados al sentir la fuerte mano de Zabini golpear su rostro.

—¡Cállate! ¡Maldita cállate!—. Se incorporó un momento ayudándose de un brazo mientras con el otro sujetaba a Luna por la barbilla dolorosamente y la obligaba a mirarlo. —Tu Harry no te salvara, nadie lo hará—. La ira fue creciendo descontrolada por su cuerpo mezclada con un sentimiento totalmente desconocido para él. Los celos. El saber, el escuchar que ella no gritaba su nombre sino el de otro, el de Potter. Pero jamás permitiría que él la tuviera, Luna era suya, la crearon especialmente para Blaise Zabini y así sería siempre. De él hasta el día en que muriera.

Las lágrimas caían sin descanso de los ojos hinchados y rojos de Luna, un delgado hilo de sangre corría desde sus labios hasta su barbilla mientras que la mejilla hinchada y enrojecida palpitaba de dolor.

—Déjame, por favor, por favor—, decía con la voz entrecortada.

—No lo haré, nunca, escúchame bien—, la levantó solo un poco para que su rostro quedara mas cerca del suyo. —Nunca te dejaré. No serás de nadie más que mía. ¡Lo entendiste mía! Y más te vale alejarte de Potter, le podrían pasar cosas muy malas. Muy malas—. Al terminar encontró bruscamente sus labios con los de Luna invadiendo de inmediato su boca, abriéndose camino entre los dientes de la chica, saboreado la saliva de la chica entremezclaba con sangre.

Poco tiempo después permitió que una de sus manos vagara por el cuerpo de la chica. Desde su cuello, por sus senos, el blanco y plano vientre hasta llegar a su entre pierna. Sentir los rizados vellos rubios enredarse entre sus dedos fue mas de lo que pudo soportar así que sin medir ni un solo momento su fuerza enterró duramente el dedo índice en el sexo de la chica, sintiéndolo tierno y tibio así como la estreches de sus paredes.

Luna gritó de dolor al sentir como el dedo de Zabini la invadía. El sufrimiento y el asco se agolpaban en su pecho pugnando por salir en un lamento angustioso. Pero nada pudo hacer, el chico rápidamente le abrió las piernas y acomodándose entre ellas la penetró de un solo golpe. Era como si un gran trozo de hierro incandescente se clavara en sus entrañas desgarrando todo a su paso. Ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar o defenderse. Todo estaba perdido. Tan quieta como su cuerpo se lo permitía, dejó que él cabalgara sobre ella, que se adentrara cada vez más rápido mas profundo, mientras en silencio lloraba y sus labios murmuraban quedamente el nombre de Harry.

Tan rápido y hábilmente como podía, logró abrirle las piernas a la chica y al momento después ya estaba hundiendo su miembro en el centro de Luna. La barrera que lo detuvo en un principio la rompió al siguiente segundo con un fuerte empujón de caderas. Se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella. Tan endemoniadamente estrecha, suave y caliente. La escuchaba susurrar el nombre de Potter y entre mas lo hacía mas perdía el control. Acelerando sus movimientos y aumentando la fuerza de sus embistes logró llegar al clímax, derramándose dentro de ella en el mas exquisito orgasmo que había tenido en su vida.

Al mismo tiempo en que ella giraba su rostro hacia un lado y vomitaba de dolor y asco todo lo que en su estomago había.

—No creas ni por un segundo que esto termina aquí. Esto solo fue el inicio de nuestra maravillosa relación—, le decía Blaise Zabini ya vestido a una Luna aún desnuda y tirada en el piso. —Levántate, vístete y vete a tu sala común—. Ella no dijo cada, continuaba con la mirada perdida al tiempo que su labios seguían nombrando a Harry. Blaise se encaminó hacia la puerta, la abrió con un movimiento de varita y antes de salir se giró diciendo, —Creo que esta de mas decir que ni una palabra de esto a nadie ¿verdad?—. Luna seguía sin contestar. —¡Ahhh! Se me olvidaba—, dijo en último momento, —si tanto quieres a Potter, ya sabes lo que le conviene—. Después de esto salió de lugar azotando la puerta tras de sí.

..

Fueron horas las que se quedóen aquel lugar. Horas hasta que amaneció, siempre despierta, siempre nombrándolo a él, a Harry. Los escasos rayos de sol que entraban por las rendijas de la ventana le avisaron que ya era otro día. Con una intensa lentitud se levantó, se vistió en silencio y salió del lugar dirigiéndose hacia la torre de las águilas. Cada paso que daba le estaba exigiendo la última gota de esfuerzo que le quedaba. El dolor en su entre pierna era intenso y palpitante. Un delgado hilo de liquido rojo aún marcaba sus piernas mientras que otro lo hacía en su barbilla. La cara la sentía caliente al tiempo que los pezones y otras partes del cuerpo le ardían ahí donde Zabini la había mordido.

Cuando llegó a la torre, la sala común estaba sola, era muy de mañana y todos los alumnos continuaba dormidos. En el mayor de los silencios caminó el rumbo hasta su dormitorio. Se siguió de paso hasta el baño. Se quedó de pie casi media hora en medio de la estancia, sintiendo como las palabras de la serpiente aún retumbaban en su cabeza, como sus manos aún recorrian los rincones de su cuerpo, como enterraba dolorosamente el miembro en ella. Actuando en automático abrió la regadera y sin desvestirse dejó que el agua caliente, casi hirviendo cayera sobre ella. Al poco tiempo sus piernas ya no la pudieron sostener y se dejo caer en medio de la ducha abrazándose las rodillas con los brazos.

Estuvo así por horas, llorando en silencio en un vano intento de purificar su alma. Cuando ya no pudo más un grito ensordecedor y desgarrador se escapó de su garganta haciendo retumbar los cristales de lugar.

Ese día no fue a clases, ni al siguiente, ni la semana que le siguió. Un terrible resfriado había dicho. Se quedó en su cama llorando en silencio, ignorando las cartas que Ginny o Hermione le enviaban. Y llorando aún más cuando la carta que llegaba era de Harry. Del hombre que amaba, del hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida, al hombre al que quería entregarle todo lo que era. Ahora ya no era nada, alguien como Harry no se merecía una chica como ella, a alguien tan sucia como ella.

Después de un tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no podía seguir escondiéndose, tomó el valor suficiente para salir que aquel lugar y enfrentarse al mundo. No era un Gryffindor, no tenía el valor de los leones, pero no permitiría que nadie acabara con ella. Talvez Blaise Zabini había terminado con sus sueños pero no con ella.

Las semanas que le siguieron fueron insoportables. Todo el tiempo, a cada momento podía sentir la mirada de Zabini posada en ella. En cada lugar notaba su presencia, a pesar de siempre andar acompañada de Ginny o Hermione, el miedo era mayor, era tal que dominaba cada uno de sus movimientos. La angustia le carcomía el cerebro impidiéndole hacer cualquier otra cosa. Dejó de comer, de hablar, de salir, su habitación se había convertido en su guarida. Su cuerpo poco a poco fue perdiendo energías hasta que ya no soporto más y una tarde un par de semana antes que terminara el curso, colapsó en medio del Gran Comedor. Muy cerca de la mesa de los leones.

Cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny vieron como el cuerpo de Luna se desplomaba a la mitad del Gran Comer se levantaron muy rápido de sus asientos corriendo en ayuda a su amiga. El primero en llegar fue Harry quien alcanzó a tomar a la chica entes de que tocara dolorosamente el suelo.

—Luna, Luna me escuchas, Luna—, decía mientras agitaba ligeramente a la chica para hacerla reaccionar.

Luna abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con la preocupada mirada de Harry quien la observaba angustiado. —Suéltame, No te toques tu no me toques—, comenzó a decir débilmente. Después volvió a caer en la inconciencia.

Ese día la había llevado a la enfermería y de ahí a San Mungo. Anemia habían dicho los sanadores sumado a un cuadro de agotamiento físico. Le rogó a su padre ya no regresar al colegio por lo que quedaba de curso. No dio explicaciones solo dijo que ya no quería volver.

Su padre, siendo el padre cariñoso y consentidor que siempre haba sido, lo aceptó. Habló con Dumbledore y le explicó la situación de su hija haciendo que el anciano director aceptara. Los TIMOS los haría después cuando un comisionado se presentara en su casa ya que estuviera más recuperada.

Poco después le dieron de alta en el hospital y se refugió en su casa hasta que se fue con su padre a un largo viaje por el mundo en busca de esas criaturas en que ellos creían y los demás no. Pero el viaje no podía ser eterno. Un día tuvo que regresar a Hogwarts. Fue un 1 de septiembre cuando volvió a sentir la terrible mirada de Zabibi sobre ella. Platicaba con Harry en ese momento y recordando de golpe las amenazas del Slytherin se apartó del chico lo mas rápido que pudo, jurándose a si misma que jamás se le volvería a acercar. Estaría lo mas lejos posible de Harry, aunque eso le consumiera el alma. Lo que sea, lo que fuera con tal de que él estuviese a salvo.

..

..

Como había sido tan tonta como para creer que lo de ellos acabaría. Se lo había dicho aquella noche, pero parecía que Luna lo había ignorado. Le dijo que no se terminaría, que su relación sería eterna. Había logrado escapar de él por bastante tiempo ya, pero no más. Se había acabado su buena suerte, volvería a ser suya esta misma noche.

La vigiló todo el día. Aún estando bajo el hechizo de invisibilidad, Zabini podía encontrarla donde fuera, cuando fuera. Su aroma a cítricos la delataba. Eran todavía las nueve de la noche, las horas máximas para que los alumnos anduvieran en los pasillos y ella se dirigía presurosa a su sala. La esperó pacientemente a que pasara por aquel lugar, un aula por el tercer piso.

Sus delicadas pisadas retumbaban serenas en la oscuridad de la noche. Con el hechizo de invisibilidad sobre ella y la varita fuertemente sujeta a su mano izquierda se sentía medianamente protegida. Gran error. Porque justo al pasar frente a una gruesa puerta de madera negra se vio jalada hacia adentro por una poderosa mano morena. Una vez dentro un par de brazos la rodearon duramente por la cintura.

—Hola preciosa ¿me extrañaste?

—Zabini—, susurró muerta de miedo.

—El mismo. _Desmaius—, _murmuró apuntando la varita hacia el cuello de Luna. Al instante el cuerpo inerte de la chica se dejaba caer en todo su peso contra los brazos de Zabini y el Hechizo de Invisibilidad dejó de tener efecto. Éste lentamente la dejó caer al suelo hasta acostarla sobre el. Después murmurando _Incarcerus _hizo aparecer un par de cuerdas que se ciñeron sobre las muñecas y tobillos de Luna. Zabini se inclinó junto a ella y mientras le acariciaba la mejilla murmuró, —Hasta el rato preciosa.

Después salió del lugar para regresar varias horas después cuando el reloj de su habitación marcó las dos de la madrugada. La sala común de la serpientes la había encontrado vacía salvo por Theo que se encontraba dormido sentado en un sillón. Caminó sigilosamente por lo pasillos también abandonados hasta llegar al aula donde dejó a Luna. De solo imaginar lo que haría con ella ya sentía como el miembro escondido entre sus pantalones comenzaba a crecer y palpitar casi dolorosamente.

Abrió la puerta lentamente encontrando a Luna justo como la había dejado, dormida y atada sobre el suelo. Sonrío perversamente. La desnudaría primero, no quería contratiempos, así que se inclinó junto a la chica e inició con la tarea de desvestirla. No desperdiciaba la oportunidad de tocar lascivamente cada trozo de piel que iba descubriendo, cuando las prendas se atoraban en sus muñecas sujetas, o cuando las bragas dejaron de bajar a causa de sus tobillos amarrados, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeña y filosa navaja y de un solo tajo desgarraba las prendas dejando por fin el cuerpo expuesto de la chica.

—_Ennervate—, _murmuró haciendo que de inmediato Luna recuperara la conciencia.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la escasa luz del lugar. Cuando por fin pudo darse cuenta de donde estaba y con quien estaba su ojos se abrieron de par en par del miedo y su boca se preparó para lanzar un grito de auxilio, pero Zabini quien ya se esperaba algo así, movió ágilmente la varita y tras murmurar _Silencius _la capacidad de habla de Luna se vio cortada.

—Lo lamento preciosa, pero se que tu no me dejaras hacer las cosas de otra manera. Aunque no te niego que me moría por escuchar tus gemidos de placer mientras te hacia mía pero ni modo ya será la próxima.

En esta ocasión Luna no hizo nada por detenerlo, estaba tan casada tanto física como mentalmente, que no movió ni un solo músculo. No lo hizo cuando Zabini comenzó a besarla bruscamente mientras le pasaba las asquerosas manos por todo su cuerpo. Tampoco lo hizo cuando utilizando la navaja, cortó los amarres que sujetaban sus tobillos, le abrió las piernas y hundió su rostro en su centro pasando la lengua por toda la extensión de su sexo.

—¿Sabes? Estuve pensando que talvez podríamos jugar de otra manera—, dijo mientras se relamía los labios. —La ultima vez que estuvimos juntos me tocó probar el sabor de tu sangre y me pareció deliciosa—, tomó de nuevo la navaja que descansaba en el suelo y la acercó hasta los ojos de Luna. —Podría hacer que brotara de nuevo y probarla una vez mas. ¿Qué dices?—, le preguntó mientras pasaba peligrosamente el filo del arma por las mejillas de Luna. —¿Te gustaría? —. Luna no contestó, pero la expresión de miedo en su rostro lo decía todo. —¿No? Tsk, Tks, que lastima….porque no me importa lo que quieras—. Y mientras decía esto ultimo, dejó que la navaja se clavara levemente en el abdomen de la chica para después mover su mano hacia abajo haciendo un largo corte en la piel de Luna del que pronto comenzó a correr la sangre.

Uno a otro, los cortes se dibujaban en su cuerpo con cada movimiento de la mano de Zabini y de todos y cada uno de ellos las gotas de sangre salían resueltas mojándole la piel. Pero él no dejaba que tocaran en piso, las atrapaba con su legua y sus labios relamiéndose de satisfacción. Ni una sola parte de su piel se vio libre de cortaduras y él no dejo de lamer, de beber cada mililitro de sangre. Al final cuando ya se encontraba totalmente saciado de su sabor le abrió las piernas y la penetro muy, muy lentamente, reflejando en su mirada el disfrutare que sentía al saberse cada centímetro mas dentro de ella. La penetraba rápida y furiosamente cada vez a mayor velocidad hasta que el orgasmo lo atrapó haciéndolo eyacular sobre el vientre de Luna.

Al igual que aquella vez, el se fue dejándola ahí tirada. Esta vez no hubo amenazas, sabía que ella no diría nada, que cumpliría con su orden y se alejaría de Potter justo como lo venía haciendo desde hacía varios meses.

..

..

Sus ojos no querían aceptar lo que miraba. Sus sentidos se negaban aceptar que Luna era la que estaba frente a él, tirada en el suelo, desnuda y con el cuerpo totalmente cortado. Un suave quejido por parte de ella lo hizo reaccionar, así que moviendo rápidamente la varita convocó una calida manta en al que enrolló a Luna, lo mas delicadamente posible la tomó por el torso y las rodillas y la elevó en sus brazos.

—Harry—, murmuró Luna.

—No Luna, soy Ron, Ron Weasley.

Ella pareció reaccionar antes sus palabras y aforrándose al cuerpo de Ronald comenzó a llorar como no lo había hecho en toda la noche.

—No permitas que me haga mas daño, por favor no lo permitas—, decía entre sollos.

Una terrible sensación embargó el pecho de Ron, sus músculos se tensaron y los ojos se le llenaron de agua. Al poco tiempo Luna cayó en la inconciencia.

¿Quién podría estar tan podrido para hacerle algo como esto a Luna? ¿Qué mente retorcida y dañada podía lastimar a un ser como aquel?

..

Lejos de ahí, una oscura habitación de Slytherin Blaise Zabini se relamía los dedos manchados con la sangre de Luna.

..

* * *

..

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**UN ABRAZO ENORME**

**GELY :) **


End file.
